Harry potter no wait liz
by hp dark champion
Summary: harry is taken before hagrid could get him after the Voldoemort insident no one met him other than his parents he still stopped the dark lord but when it was time start school no one could find him then some canadian girl arrives and is powerful Fem/harry
1. Chapter 1

The large castle loomed over the new students hogwats had once again opened it's gracefully large doors for the first years. One of said new years was the young Elizabeth Rodko but most called her Liz. Liz was an orphan from Canada her parents had died when she was young and then she had disappeared for three years only to arrive on the doorstep of an orphanage in Ottawa. Liz was excited to say the least she had never thought it was possible for _her _ to be a witch if anything could bring her down it was her bloody _name_ yes she was Liz Rodko but before she had been takes she was Harriet Potter (A.K.A Harry potter) she was believed to be a _boy _ honestly her Liz Rodko a boy! The only reason she wasn't found out yet was because she used A potion that hid her scar from prying eyes. Liz new that if other saw the scar she would be treated differently either judged by her parents reputation or the expectations of others when they heard about her 'taking out' the dark lord. Liz sill hadn't made any friends she was...odd to say the least she had abnormal tendencies even for a sorcerer she had many abilities that not only set her off from the rest of her pears but also made her seem a little mental. One of her smallest worries was her accent _everyone _ around her as English their accents were so thick it made her laugh at the sound when the tried to say 'hello', but once again her upbringing had set her apart from her pears. Liz was now sitting waiting for her turn to sit on the stool and be put in a 'house' she still hadn't spoken to any one so they still thought she was English like them. When her name was called she stood up and did the oddest thing she could without even thinking she jumped _onto_ the stool and instantly sat down crossing her legs and sitting like that.

"now some of you may already know but Elizabeth is from Canada so please treat her nicely" Dumbledore said from his spot liz waved at her fellow students and waited for the hat to be place on her head when it was she could feel it's presence roaming though her brain this strangely weren't on for hours and the professors had begun to get worried.

"AGH I CAN'T DECIDE!!!!! she has equal amounts of each of the four literally she is surprisingly a descendant of all of the great four and I couldn't chose you Dumbledore give her the choosing tests and then you will see where she belongs" the hat said rather upset before going to sleep. Liz noticed that everyone in the room as staring at her she then looked up at the headmaster expectantly

"Ok well Liz I guess for now you will just have to sit with one of your friends" Dumbledore said and looked at the girl who was looking at her feet embarrassed

"Actually go sit with the...hufflepuffs until we know where to put you we will give you the test after the feat" dumbledore said and Elizabeth went to sit down and was promptly ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

After the feast

"ok so all you have to do is swallow this and answer a few questions" Snape said with a sneer

"Ummm...what is it?" Liz said cautiously

"it's veritaserum you stupid girl now drink it" snape said and shoved it into her hand Liz drank it it had a minty taste to it then the teachers swarmed around her dumbledore began to ask her questions different ones trying to put her in situations=s that would test her skeeming, courage, wisdom, and loyalty in the end she had answered them all truthfully and...all correct they couldn't pick a house her mind was equal for all the houses so...

"This...has never happened before so I think we will let you decide" Dumbledore said perplexed

"Griffendore" Liz said easily they all looked at her

"and why griffendore may I ask" Snape said a little angry

"Because Their aura's felt better" She said simply

"Aura's? (she nodded) you can feel aura's? Prove it"Snape said doubtful

"Ok well professor's dumbledores is...a silvery violet it means he's futuristic, idealistic, artistic and nurturing while professor snape's is an...orange-yellow meaning creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific except snapes left arm is black pure black meaning Death, grief, Evil, Plotting, Basically all negative feelings/intentions a curse correct?" she asked with a shiver all the teachers were now looking at her before snape nodded.

"Ok well today you will sleep in the hospital wing and tomorrow morning we will announce that you are a newly formed Grifendore good night ms. Rodko and good night madam Pomphreys will show you the way" Dumbledore said before ushering her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The previose day liz had worn her hair under her cap along with her eyes she really didn't need others to think that she was a freak by her apperance but today she showed off her pink tinted white hair and her pupil less green eyes she wore the standered hogwarts over robes but underneath she wore a navy blue dress with a corset theme she also wore a thick lacy black bracelet to cover up her...mark . All in all she looked hot!

(apperance here: ./)

She sowly made her way to the side of the houses and stood ther head down so no one could see her eyes. Everyone was looking at her wondering where she would go. Then Dumbledore made his way to the front of the room and said

"Everyone ms. Rodko will be joining the Griffendores now she is not used to the either the magic world or our British costums please make her feel welcome Ms. Rodko right over there" he said while gesturing towards the Grifendores who were cheering. Liz made her way over to her table still not showing her eyes. But when she sat down two red heads went up to her and began talking to her

"So yur form Canada ya?"Said one

"Is it like here" said the other

"Oh ya I'm fred and this is my brother gorge Weasly" the first one said

"HI I'm Elizabeth Rodko but people call me Liz your welcome to of course" She said finally looking up the twins stayed silent looking into her large green eyes Liz bushed emensly she knew she would be getting an odd reaction to her eyes but honestly staring was rude.

"nice-er- eyes you have does eveeryonr in canada have them?" Gorge asked

"No" Liz said with a smirck and walked off.

Later that day liz was taling to Ron weasly her new found friend when he suddenly grabed her wrist and tore off her bracelett to reviele her scar it encircled her entire wrist.

"what the hell are you trying to kill your-self?" Ron asked

"No it's not what yoou think it is look" She said and silently ran herfigers over the scar which instantly turned into a solid gold bracelette that she had had since birth and had never taken off she had been dropped off at the orphanage with a note saying that she must always keep it on.

"hey that was so cool" Ron said but the moment was quickly lost when a certain Malfoy walked up and said

"whats a mudblood like you doing with such expencive jewlery give it here" malfoy said and tore it off her wrist ony to be thrown off by pure power when everyone looked up they saw Liz covered in a wave of blue power.


End file.
